


Met A Man As Wrong As Me

by ActualHurry



Series: It Takes Two [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: But just the one time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, enemies to fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHurry/pseuds/ActualHurry
Summary: Gaius and Estinien will never let this happen again.(Light SHB spoilers.)





	Met A Man As Wrong As Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne of a quick throwaway conversation between Parisa and I, so...
> 
> [Not beta'd! Apologies for any typos/problems!]

It will happen once.

They’ve agreed on this. They haven’t even fully spoken it aloud – to speak it would be to admit that it will occur, and that, they both agree, is not something that can be done. It goes against their natures. But they have talked it out with glances and thinly-veiled words, with meaningful innuendo so very slight that no one but the other could even begin to grasp what was truly being said.

More importantly, it will never happen again.

Gaius doesn’t need Estinien to assure him of this fact. It would be profoundly embarrassing to find themselves a second time alone together in an inn room, shedding their armor, and becoming vulnerable with one another. Already, their alliance could hardly be described as tenuous. Gaius considers that Estinien may even draw his lance on him for even daring show up. 

But, in the end, even an esteemed Ishgardian Dragoon is as much a man as a failed, wrathful Garlean…and men have needs to satisfy, regardless of a waging war. 

After a short trip to the inn located nearest to the Empire’s outskirts, Gaius opens the door to their agreed upon room with no hesitation, but with plenty of caution. Estinien stands well within view of the entrance, leaning against the wall with his gaze first set upon the slight crack in the curtain- drawn window, then raised towards Gaius. Gaius blinks, almost imagining that the Elezen’s eyes are glowing to make up for the dim light of the quaint room.

“Were you followed?” Estinien asks once Gaius has shut the door behind him with the softest of clicks.

Gaius assumes that the question is meant primarily for the sake of surety, but it's an insult anyway. Regardless, he's not inclined to think Estinien particularly cares whether or not he offends him.

“No,” Gaius answers, slowly removing his gloves. Estinien has shed most of his armor already, his long, white hair spilling effortlessly over his lightly garbed shoulders. Gaius supposes he'll get comfortable, seeing as Estinien has seen fit to do the same. The last thing this rendezvous needs to become is more a waste of time than it is already. “And what of you? How did you find your journey here?”

Estinien’s soft scoff is audible in the quiet space between them. Gaius removes his boots next. “It was painless, at least so long as I speak only for myself,” Estinien replies. 

Gaius doesn't ask who – or how many – he has killed. He doesn’t want to know. It may widen the gap between them, and this, right now, is a temporary reprieve of that wide space.

He begins removing the many belts securing his weapon in place, his attention never leaving the Dragoon mere feet away. Estinien seems less bothered by Gaius’ presence, his ominous, curling lance nowhere in sight. It is either an expression of trust…or a confession showing how unintimidated he truly is.

It’s good that Gaius’ pride has learned to turn the other cheek, or it may not bode well for their evening.

Gaius leans his blade against the wall, propping it there by the door. It’s too far from the bed to snatch up should any emergency arise, but with any luck it won’t be needed tonight. Estinien appears to grow impatient, taking one step away from the window, letting the curtain fall completely shut as he does.

“I was not aware we were meant to be dawdling,” Estinien almost drawls, obviously bristling.

Gaius loops his belt adorned with Ascian masks around his gunblade’s handle. Then he looks at Estinien.

“I apologize for keeping you waiting, Ser,” Gaius says. He removes his coat and gives Estinien a cursory glance, up and down. Long and graceful, typical Elezen, but Gaius has seen the power behind his willowy limbs. “Need I beg your clemency?”

Estinien’s lip curls slightly. Gaius’ joke has not gone over well, it seems. “Spare me, Shadowhunter.”

The Dragoon moves with startling quickness, invading Gaius’ space in naught but a second. Estinien’s nose nearly brushes Gaius’ forehead, their bodies all but pressed together. Gaius is careful to remain unmoving as the tall Ishgardian regards him. While Estinien peers down his nose at him, Gaius must angle his chin upwards.

“Must I address any second thoughts?” Gaius asks, his voice low. 

Estinien takes a slow breath, his piercing eyes shutting for a moment. Then, he raises his hands to Gaius’ undershirt and begins unbuttoning it with skilled, sure fingers.

“None more so than usual,” Estinien mutters. Gaius allows his coat to slip out of his hold and onto the floor.

The awkward start ends as quickly as it began. Despite all other differences, they are both men of action, thriving on anything but idleness and distraction. With the difficult beginning behind them, they are free to throw themselves at their goal with frightening efficiency. Gaius’ shirt is the first to come off thanks to Estinien’s quick work, but Estinien’s soon follows, and when their chests are bare, things _truly _take off. 

Gaius is no stranger to warm bodies, though he cannot say he ever thought he would find himself bedding one of the Warrior of Light’s close allies. Then, much of his life has escaped his grandest expectations. This is simply the most recent unpredicted venture. 

One way or another, Estinien ends up with his back against the bed, Gaius leaning over him. He has one knee propped against the mattress, between Estinien’s legs, to allow him to remove the remainder of Estinien’s clothing, but otherwise he stays above the Elezen. Gaius still has his boots and pants to remove, his undershirt left elsewhere, forgotten.

Estinien, at least, stills his sharp tongue. There are no rude comments about Gaius’ many appalling scars, nor does he make any sweeping, disparaging remarks regarding Garleans. Gaius is the first to tug the string of Estinien’s pants loose, then he pulls them lower for him, ‘til he’s able to pull them off entirely. Since Estinien has shown him courtesy, he does not make a note of just how hard Estinien already is, despite not even being touched yet.

(Still. The part of him that is still proud, the part of him that still yearns for a rush – that part of Gaius is very flattered.)

Estinien takes him by surprise when he surges upward to bite at Gaius’ waist, bare skin caught between his teeth. When Gaius jerks backward out of surprise, a startled, not unaffected moan falling from his lips, Estinien takes the opportunity grab two handfuls of his arse and reel him back in. 

Gaius is able to catch sight of flushed-pink cheeks and parted lips before Estinien’s hands grapple up his back and pull him down ever further, ‘til their mouths connect in something so far from tender that he can’t quite place the word for it. Something tweaks in his back as Estinien pulls him sideways onto the bed, he hisses in one breath at it, and then another when Estinien’s teeth now catch his lower lip. He opens his mouth and Estinien seizes the weakness, tongue seeking entrance.

Estinien climbs over him while their kiss moves from this strange, coaxing thing into more precise territory, as if it is only a weapon to pry apart a layer of armor to get at what lies beneath. Gaius is used to something more chaste, but if Estinien wishes to undo him in this way, he won’t correct him. He only struggles to kick off his boots and pull his pants lower, as it’s beginning to get a bit _uncomfortable _– 

The Dragoon sits up, his backside soundly angled against Gaius’ dick, which is straining against his pants. Gaius stifles a noise.

“Let me,” Estinien tells him sharply, already grabbing at Gaius’ pants as if he is not warm in the face and with little iris to spare, his pupils have grown so wide. 

Gaius, dropping his head back against the bed, gestures in a clear indication: _go on, then_.

In a movement that Gaius would describe as _shimmying _for likely anyone else save for Estinien Wyrmblood, Estinien raises himself off the bed enough to pull Gaius’ pants low enough for him to simply kick his ankles out of, albeit with a touch more dignity intact. Estinien drops to his knees on the floor, just at the edge of the bed, and Gaius props himself up to look down at him.

And Estinien… 

He looks incredibly _pretty _like this, when he’s taking those long fingers of his and getting them around Gaius’ hardening cock. Gaius watches as Estinien thumbs at the tip of his dick, breath catching once at it. He swallows his sounds altogether when Estinien closes his eyes, those lashes of his briefly distracting, and puts his mouth on him.

Nothing is wasted. If he is efficient in his work, he is ruthless in his intimacy. Gaius discovers this all too quickly, while Estinien has his lips wrapped around the head of his cock and his tongue flat against the underside. Gaius can’t even urge him along – not that he needs to – because Estinien’s other hand, the one not stroking what he cannot quite reach with his mouth, holds his hips down. 

That ruthlessness is damn near frustrating, because Gaius did, despite himself, consider how this might go. Coming from a blowjob lasting barely two minutes was not one of his imaginings. He can’t say it’s how he wants the night to end, either, not when he has yet to even touch Estinien properly. It’s only fair that he gives back as much as he is given, and… 

He’s not certain he can _give _quite like this. It’s as if Estinien can feel the most minute twitch of muscle from the tiniest sensation and run it down like a rabbit.

It’s incredibly _good_. Gaius chances the opportunity to reach out to Estinien’s head to take light hold of his hair, not guiding him, but hanging on for dear life. Estinien’s eyes meet his briefly, a glittering challenge there in his gaze, and then Gaius tightens his grip in his hair and Estinien’s eyes flutter shut once more, a moan smothered around Gaius’ cock. 

“Keep going,” Gaius breathes, unwilling to let the embers flaring in his gut fade now, not after that sound, and Estinien is kind enough to oblige. 

Estinien moves the hand from his dick and takes him all the way down, once and again and once more, and that’s enough for Gaius to grab his hair in caution, but not quick enough for him to verbalize warning. He pulls Estinien up and off of him just in time for a string of come to land in a streaky mess across Estinien’s face. Estinien shuts his eyes tightly as Gaius bites his tongue at the sight, and then Gaius is boneless, dropping his head back against the bed while he gasps for air in burning lungs.

When he blinks again, Estinien is over him once more, his long hair draped around his face and his face itself covered with – 

“Ah, that’s…” Gaius trails off. Estinien has come hanging off of his face, only a small amount at the corner of his mouth. Some has landed in his eyebrow, some across an eyelash. 

“My turn,” Estinien says simply, his voice rough. He licks off the mess by his mouth, lips glistening with slick spit and what Gaius has bestowed upon him. Gaius’ cock twitches again like he’s being tempted.

“Have you no mercy? You’ve drained the soul out of me, Dragoon,” Gaius responds, hardly griping. He reaches up to thumb away a particularly troublesome line of white going across Estinien’s cheek. “Come here, then.” 

They kiss again, but only because Gaius pulls Estinien in for it. It’s simpler this time, more chaste in its urges but promising in the tease of tongue. He can taste himself on Estinien’s mouth but he does not shy away, only rolling onto his side and moving up the bed so that he can bring Estinien up to join him. 

Gaius would put himself on his knees for the sake of equivalency if it came to that, but Estinien is so quick to fall to the bed with him that he doesn’t think that is what’s needed, or even wanted. Estinien settles into the bed next to him, turning so his back is facing Gaius, and Gaius presses himself to Estinien’s back.

He kisses the nape of his neck, only once, then reaches a hand over to get a loose grip on Estinien’s cock, wet at the tip with precum.

Estinien’s breaths stall. 

Gaius strokes him slowly at first, but then faster as Estinien strains forward for it, and faster still when he rocks his hips into Gaius’ fist, desperation written into the trembling curve of his spine. Gaius remembers the clarity of Estinien’s teeth against his skin and he bites down against Estinien’s shoulder, enough to leave an imprint behind, if only for some odd seconds after all is said and done.

It does the trick. Estinien stiffens up and muffles himself against the back of his own hand while Gaius strokes him to completion, sticky between his fingers with Estinien’s satisfaction. 

They both take a moment. Gaius allows him some space, turning over onto his back when Estinien does. He wipes his hand off on the blankets they certainly won’t sleep on. No, they’ll likely both disappear from here as soon as they’ve collected themselves. 

In the silence that follows, the ceiling makes for an uninteresting sight. Estinien doesn’t look at him. Gaius isn’t so shy; he steals a glance.

“Well?” Gaius prompts. “Are you contented?” 

Estinien snorts lightly. “Is that an attempt at fishing, Shadowhunter? Do you need reassurance of your performance?”

“Believe it or not, it was simply a question.”

Finally, Estinien examines him. “Dare I ask you to humor _me_ a question?” 

Gaius nods.

“I will not ask why you decided to meet me here,” Estinien says. “Because that much is glaringly obvious. But why consider it at all? It was a foolish errand.” 

“Ask the same of yourself, Dragoon. Should we only survive, we forget to live. I have had enough of being dead.”

Estinien blinks at him, then shakes his head as he throws his legs out of the bed, rolling out his shoulders. The bite mark is already fading. “As you say,” he replies, brutally neutral, as he retrieves his clothes.

Gaius is just pleased enough not to take it too harshly, but he allows himself to loose a counter. Mildly, he remarks, “Fortunate that only one of us has been possessed by that which we hate the most.”

Estinien slams the door shut behind him. Gaius’ gunblade slowly slides off of its place against the wall and clatters to the floor. The Ascian masks lay flat and powerless alongside it. Gaius closes his eyes. 

It will never happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
